The present invention is concerned in an image file control apparatus, a control method of the image file, and a recording medium, particularly relates to the image file control apparatus by which the image file obtained by a phase contrast image photographing is controlled, relates to the control method of the image file, and relates to a recording medium in which a program to conduct the control method of the image file is recorded.
Generally, a radiation image photographing apparatus for which an action by which the radiation transmits the material is utilized, is widely used in a medical image diagnosis or non-destructive inspection. Particularly, about the radiation image apparatus for the mammography which is used for the photographing of the specific part, normally, a method by which a subject is fixed on a subject table integrated with a detection member of the radiation image and photographed, is conducted. Then, when the image data obtained by the photographing is outputted as an image, by the radiation image photographing apparatus or an image output apparatus, a size is converted so as to correspond to the resolving power of each image output apparatus, or the size is converted so as to be the magnification required by an observer, and the image data is controlled.
However, although the subject is photographed in the full size dimension by the above-described photographing method, the contrast of the image is not sufficiently increased, and there is a problem that the visibility of the image is insufficient as a medical use photographing apparatus which is used for reading a fine structure of the specific part of the human body.
Accordingly, conventionally, a method by which, by using a radiation tube used in a general medical institution (a small focal point radiation source of a focal point size 30-300 μm), the phase contrast image is obtained, is widely known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). According to this, comparing to the image of only an ordinary absorption contrast, the contrast of the boundary of the subject can be drawn high, and more clear and highly fine radiation image can be obtained. Hereupon, in order to obtain such a phase contrast image, it is necessary that a predetermined distance is provided between the subject and the radiation image information detection member. Further, when considering the viewpoint in which the burden of the subject is lightened in the medical job site, and the cost for the equipment, it is desirable that both of, not only “phase image photographing mode” to photograph the phase contrast image, but also “normal photographing mode” to photograph the image of only an ordinary absorption contrast, can be conducted by the same radiation image photographing apparatus.
Herein, at the time of photographing in the phase image photographing mode, because an interval is provided between the subject and the radiation image information detection member, the radiation which projects the subject is diffused to the radiation image information detection member, and a field of irradiation is spread. That is, the image obtained in the phase image photographing mode, is enlarged more than the case where the same part is photographed in the normal photographing mode.
However, when the image data obtained in the phase image photographing mode is to be controlled in the same manner as in the normal photographing mode, the contradiction is generated from the difference of the magnification ratio. As one of means for solving this, a method by which the image data obtained by the phase image photographing mode is converted into, for example, the full size so that it becomes the same size as the image data obtained by the normal photographing mode, and controlled, is listed. However, in the image data, it is general that the conversion of the resolving power of the image output apparatus is required at the time of the output of the image, and it is required corresponding to the magnification ratio which is necessary for the observer, and in this method, on the image data obtained by the phase image photographing mode, the resolving power conversion is repeatedly conducted. In this manner, when the resolving power conversion is repeatedly conducted, in the image data, corresponding to the conversion of the resolving power, each time, the data is thinned out or supplemented, and results in deterioration. When the number of times of the conversion of the resolving power is many, a possibility that the deterioration advances by the amount, resulting in the image of the low image quality, is high.